tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Workmen
Workmen are minor characters in television series, but play an important role in the functioning of the Island of Sodor. They are always ready to assist in almost any kind of work and are found in almost any part of the Island of Sodor. They usually wear a cap, sometimes a flat cap, a blue coat with a white shirt and black tie, over which overalls are worn. Locations They are usually found around, but are not limited to: * Accidents * Shunting Yards * Depots * Stations * Sheds * Any maintenance work or project * Turntables * Junctions * Tunnels * Bridges * Forests * Windmills * Flour Mills * Signal Boxes * Signals * Water Towers * Washdowns * Scrapyards * Harbours * Warehouses * Factories * The Works * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Dieselworks * The Coaling Plant * The Coal Hopper * Quarries and Mines * Constructions * Railway Lines * Points * Roadworks * Level Crossings * The Lumber Mill * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Whiff's Waste Dump * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Ulfstead Castle * Crocks Scrap Yard * The Great Railway Show (Mainland) * The Railway Show Yard (Mainland) Voice Actors Trivia * Several workmen are currently on display at Drayton Manor and the Hara Model Railway Museum. * What the workmen wear would be considered unsafe by modern standards. For example they do not wear hardhats, safety vests, or eye protection. This is because the TV series is set before the 1970s. However, some episodes show quarry workmen and miners wearing hardhats and since the CGI switch-over hardhats and eye protection have been more present. * A "Pack scale" workman (along with two heads) was preserved by the Top Props preservation group. * Other than the usual brown overalls, blue coats, white shirts, black ties and caps, workmen are seen in different clothes, like yellow-orange jumpsuits, helmets, dark blue jumpsuits, blue overalls, white overalls, light blue trousers, different coloured vests and many more. * The workmen also sometimes work as shunters, signalmen and even as the managers and foremen, who become the boss for other workmen, besides Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival and Miss Jenny Packard. * To date, only one workman has been named, Albert. * In the seventh season, there have been female workers, working with workmen, on the Narrow Gauge Railway. * Mr. Percival has workmen as his assistant, while Sir Topham Hatt has bodyguards, and Miss Jenny Packard has a foreman as assistance. * Workmen are also seen driving vehicles around Sodor. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery File:TheFlyingKipper10.png|Workmen in the first season File:TheRunaway46.png|Workmen in the second season File:ThomasComestoBreakfast36.png File:Mavis38.png|Workmen in the third season File:Heroes47.png|Workmen evade an avalanche at the Sodor China Clay Company File:FourLittleEngines17.png|Workmen in the fourth season File:TrainStopsPlay69.png|Workmen roll Caroline onto a conflat File:Oliver'sFind16.png|A workman in the fifth season File:DuncanGetsSpooked33.png File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter17.png|Workmen in the sixth season File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter33.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas52.png|Workmen in the seventh season File:AHappyDayforPercy30.png File:JamesGetsANewCoat6.png|Workmen in the eighth season File:SqueakRattleAndRoll65.png File:CallingAllEngines!22.png|Workmen in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!282.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks75.png|Workmen in the ninth season File:ThomasAndTheCircus32.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole39.png File:BoldandBrave41.png File:WhichWayNow16.png|Workmen in the tenth season File:DirtyWork(Season11)22.png|Workmen in the eleventh season File:Toby'sTriumph75.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese69.png File:HeaveHoThomas!55.png|Workmen in the twelfth season File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn48.png|A workman in full CGI File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn38.png File:SnowTracks100.png|Workmen in full CGI File:Percy'sParcel49.png File:MerryWinterWish23.png File:GordonandFerdinand33.png File:KevintheSteamie62.png File:TreeTrouble91.png File:JamestotheRescue10.png File:KingoftheRailway96.png File:Santa'sLittleEngine77.png File:AwayFromTheSea32.png File:TheFrozenTurntable37.png File:AwayFromtheSea62.png File:Thomas'Shortcut22.png File:SignalsCrossed78.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger80.png File:MarionandthePipe19.png File:MarionandthePipe55.png File:LongLostFriend51.png File:SamsonSentforScrap16.png File:TheAdventureBegins57.png File:ToadandtheWhale54.png File:ToadandtheWhale65.png File:DenandDart37.png File:RockyRescue27.png File:HenryandtheElephant(storybook)5.png|Workmen as illustrated by Owen Bell File:Workmen2.png|A workman displayed at Drayton Manor File:BreakvanModelattheBritishMuseum.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:BrioSirTophamHatt&Friends.png|Brio (Mid Bottom Left) See also * Category:Images of workmen Category:Staff Category:Humans